Zu'gokk
One of the Darkspear tribe of Darkspear Trolls, Zu’gokk has long served as a scout and hunter, first for his trabe and then for the Horde as a whole Appearance In his mid thirties, Zu’gokk is considered old by Troll standards for simply living that long. While as a Troll he doesn’t have any obvious scars, the fine lines around his eyes and mouth, as well as the yellowing of his tusks, make his age apparent. He has long, somewhat limp bright yellow hair that hangs around his crown but leaves his scalp bald. While Zu’gokk does appear somewhat weathered, he is, in fact, far more capable then a first glance would suggest. Very fast and agile, he moves with an almost frightening degree of grace. When not skulking in shadows, he is more then capable of fast and accurate rooftop to rooftop leaping, especially in Ogrimmar. Personality Zu’gokk calls himself a professional. What that means is another matter. Realtively quiet and reserved (Well, by Troll standards, which means a lot by most other people’s), he still can be seen as a reliable and capable comrade in arms. He’s more then willing to go out of his way to help others, and tends to have a “leave no man behind” mindset. And then when it comes time to go to work, everything changes. Zu’gokk is good at his job; frighteningly so. The normally lout, flamboyant and outgoing Troll is replaced by an almost distressingly quiet and stealthy professional killer, one who isn’t afraid to do whatever it takes to get his job done. Unlike many trolls, he doesn’t seem to have anything against Blood Elves; or at least, nothing that he openly admits to. What he doesn’t like is his current guild’ he is aware of how Bowen Thropping threats the guild and its members, and is looking for a way out of it – specifically, into the Aunty Jack Show. History Born during the Darkspears’ time in Stranglethorn Vale, Zu’gokk had to grow up quickly in the violent world that his trabe faced. Fast and agile, he made for an excellent scout; when he wasn’t searching for prey, he was watching the Darkspears’ small territories for attacks by the Skullsplitter and Bloodscalp tribes. He learned to think fast and act fast, knowing full well that those precious moments could be the difference between life and death. Joining his tribe in travelling across the oceans, he was glad to see the Darkspears join the Horde. To his mind, an alliance with another race would be of incredible benefit to his people as a way to protect them and save them from the predations that they had suffered in past. He became an enthusiastic supporter of the Horde, eager to do what he could for his newfound allies. However, he knew that he was limited in what he could do on his own. To this end, he sought out other allies, a quest that yielded results rather quickly. He joined the Redrock Raiders, initially taken in by its leader and her ideas of “betterment for all”. As a result, he became something of a supporter of her leadership, becoming one of her most loyal officers and given some degree of authority over the guild’s operations and membership. However, over time, he found that the guild was not living up to his expectations. He found that his role was being somewhat eroded, with more and more of his authority being transferred away from him and into the hands of Bowen or her associate, Skaase. Furthermore he found that newer members of the guild were being favourably treated over older ones. Finally, despite having large sums being paid into it as well as donations of equipment and other materials, the guild’s bank account seemed to be dwindling. Realising that he was on a loosing bet – but not yet willing to throw everything away – Zu’gokk approached Aunty Jack, seeking to join the Aunty Jack show. She seemed interested, in him, noting his skills and experience both as an independent agent and as a guild officer. All was going well, right up until she asked him to prove his capabilities in a timed exercise of stealth and coordination. And then it went to hell, as he fell straight through a roof, crashed through several floors and ended up in a mangled heap of broken bones –which isn’t as bad for a Troll, but was certainly enough for her to turn him down. Unfortunately, his further attempts to join the Aunty Jack Show were been plagued with an exceptional run of bad luck. He was been bedevilled by a series of similar inexplicable accidents, such as ledges giving way, poorly timed explosions and so on. The result is that he has either been unable to make appointments with Aunty Jack, or looked like a fool in front of her. Concerned about the source of his misfortune, he has been seeing a Witch Doctor in Sen’jin village to seek a cure what he believes is an exceptional case of Bad Juju. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Jungle Troll Category:Rogue Category:Redrock Raiders Category:Articles by Darthfish